


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by Richie Rose (richtherose)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Shane Madej, Angel to Fallen Angel to Demon, Demon Shane Madej, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtherose/pseuds/Richie%20Rose
Summary: Heaven wasn’t as perfect as the humans thought it was. It wasn’t the pearly white gates and angel singing like they imagined. It was… boring. It wasn’t where Shane belonged.Hell wasn’t as terrible as the humans thought it was either. It wasn’t fiery pits and pitchforks like they imagined. It was… also boring. Shane didn’t belong there either.Before he was Shane, he was known as Shamsiel, a perfect angel. Literally. But he was tossed out like garbage when he started thinking a little more radically, like “why do we have to serve him with no questions asked? Have we considered that many God isn’t perfect?”Hell took him. They called him Salerrith.But even that wasn’t enough. The more he saw the humans, at their best, at their worst, he wanted to know more. He wanted to live among them and truly see them.Shane Merritt was a broken man. When he summoned Salerrith, he asked for a second chance, and Salerrith saw a chance of his own. In exchange for his wish, Salerrith wanted to inhabit his body. It was a deal.Now Salerrith, now Shane Madej, lived as a human. It was simple curiosity, but he never expected to fall in love. With humanity, or a certain human.





	Heaven is a Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i just titled it that what the heck

 

Heaven wasn’t as perfect as the humans thought it was. It wasn’t the pearly white gates and angel singing like they imagined. It was… boring. It wasn’t where Shane belonged.

Hell wasn’t as terrible as the humans thought it was either. It wasn’t fiery pits and pitchforks like they imagined. It was… also boring. Shane didn’t belong there either.

Before he was Shane, he was known as Shamsiel, a perfect angel. Literally. Up there with the Big Man Himself, doing whatever menial tasks he was told to do. Hearing about the humans, but never getting a chance to see them for himself. But he was tossed out like garbage when he started thinking a little more radically, like “why do we have to serve him with no questions asked? Have we considered that many God isn’t perfect?”

Hell took him. Demons came to his aid, offered him power and a place amongst them, and a freedom he hadn’t realized that he needed. Horns grew in place of his broken halo, and he grew stronger than he’d ever felt. They called him Salerrith.

But even that wasn’t enough. The more he saw the humans, at their best, at their worst, he wanted to know more. He wanted to live among them and truly see them.

Shane Merritt was a broken man. He felt like he had wasted his life and thrown everything away. He wanted nothing more than to start over, to have a happy childhood that he’d never gotten. When he summoned Salerrith, he asked for a second chance, and Salerrith saw a chance of his own. In exchange for his wish, Salerrith wanted to inhabit his body. It was a deal.

Now Salerrith, now Shane Madej, lived as a human. It was simple curiosity, but he never expected to fall in love. With humanity, or a certain human.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Shane, I figured out our next location,” Ryan said from beside Shane, nudging his foot against Shane’s long leg.

“Great,” Shane said idly as he continued scrolling through his Twitter, not even sparing Ryan a glance, knowing it would irritate him.

“Come on, you aren’t even a little interested?” Ryan sounded a little hurt, guilting Shane into turning his chair to face him.

“Alright, where?” Shane asked.

Ryan lit up, “Okay so I found this place… and I know I’m going to regret it because demons…”

Shane chuckled to himself. Ryan was so afraid of demons, and didn’t even know that his best friend of three years was one.

“It’s this house in Pennsylvania that has a demon living in it. Past residents even say that they’ve _seen_ it!” Ryan exclaimed, his eyes wide.

“Very nice, very nice,” Shane gave Ryan a light golf clap, making him grin.

“Shut up, it’s gonna be awesome. But terrifying. I’m gonna bring my holy water.”

Holy water was actually not that effective against demons. Even with Shane’s lower level of power, it was really only a sting. He wouldn’t tell that to Ryan though. Plus the fact that he, as a “human”, shouldn’t know that.

“When do we leave?” Shane asked, turning back to his computer.

“Couple days, they are buying the plane tickets now,” Ryan responded, turning back to his own computer.

As Ryan put on his headphones and began working, Shane drifted into thoughts.

Haunted houses were nothing; spirits tended to stay away from him anyways. The only times Shane had to worry was when they went to places with demons in them. Usually they are pretty weak demons, even Shane can take them if it really came down to it. Sally House? That demon didn’t touch them because it knew that Shane would be able to hurt it. Bobby Mackey’s? Those demons didn’t care much about humans, and were pretty chill. Goatman’s Bridge? Well, that bridge is Shane’s now. But there was always the fear that they would go to one and the demon would be stronger than Shane. Shane’s main focus was to protect (and mess with) Ryan. He couldn’t stand to think they could get into a situation where he wouldn’t be able to protect Ryan.

He glanced over at Ryan, getting a look and a smile back. His heart melted a little bit more, and he turned back to his computer, unfazed. Nothing could hurt Ryan while he was there.

 

* * *

 

“This house gives me the chills already…” Ryan said as he stepped out of the rental car, meeting Shane around the car.

Shane didn’t say anything, but his throat felt very dry all of a sudden. He couldn’t place the energy coming from the house yet, but it seemed strong. And… almost familiar…

When they opened the door, Shane knew exactly who resided in this house. Sitri. The very demon who had taken him in after he’d fallen, who taught him his powers. Someone Shane very much hoped he wouldn’t have to fight.

“Oh I don’t like this already…” Ryan said, his hands already beginning to shake.

Shane wanted to grab his hand, to hold it and tell him it would be okay… but he couldn’t.

“It’ll be fine, Ryan, nothing's gonna hurt you.” While his tone was sardonic, his words were true.

Ryan gravitated closer to Shane, looking around the house.

They were in the kitchen, looking around, when suddenly Shane turned around and Ryan was nowhere to be seen. Shane hurried back into the living room to find the camera crew, all unconscious. They weren’t hurt, just put to sleep. Shane felt his heart drop as he heard noises in the basement below.

He ran downstairs to find Ryan hyperventilating against a wall. He ran over and knelt beside him, holding his face in his hands, asking if he was okay, what was wrong. Ryan simply stared past him and Shane realized that they were certainly not alone.

“Salerrith… How nice to see you,” Sitri said, using Latin.

Shane didn’t know how to respond. If he responded, then Ryan would know. Ryan didn’t need to know.

“Playing dumb, I see? Does your little human friend not know who you truly are? How much power you hold?” Sitri said, chuckling.

Shane continued to ignore him, silently willing Ryan to stop staring at him.

“Your little friend looks _delectable…_ ” Sitri hissed slowly.

“You won’t touch him!” Shane shouted back, standing and facing Sitri.

“Oh, now you respond. That’s no way to treat your mentor… But of course, mentors always love a little treat…” Sitri stepped towards Ryan, but Shane stopped him.

“You. Won’t. Touch Him.”

“This is just adorable, Salerrith, really. You know you can’t fight me.”

“But I will if I have to.”

Sitri had a wicked grin on his face, and Shane felt the rising tension in the air. He looked back at Ryan.

Ryan was staring at Shane now, his mouth open and confusion on his face, and Shane knew that he was already starting to piece it together. There was nothing for it.

“How about we fight then…. Winner gets the boy to do what he will…” Sitri said, a hungry look in his eye.

“Ryan…” Shane said softly, in English. “Get out of here.”

Ryan was frozen for a moment before he began moving, only to be stopped with an invisible force. Sitri grinned as he held him down.

“I think it’s better if the prize can’t run away, don’t you think?”

“Let him go, at least upstairs! I don’t want him to get hurt.” Shane demanded.

Sitri’s smile fell away. “Then that’s on your weak conscious.”

Before Shane could do anything, Sitri flicked his wrist, and he was thrown against the wall. Through the pounding in his ears, he could hear Ryan screaming his name.

“Sorry you have to see this, Ry…” he muttered to himself before he stood up.

He gathered up his energy, letting his horns show. He could feel the fangs growing in and knew his eyes would be glowing orange. He lunged at Sitri, who easily caught him and shoved him away. Shane kept trying to land a hit on him and just couldn’t.

“You are weaker since you started hanging around these humans. I’ve been feeding off their energy while you were frolicking with them.” Sitri said as he kicked him to the ground.

Shane sprung back up. “Humans are strong too, in different ways.” He jumped onto Sitri, managing to grab a hold and get him in a chokehold. “Ryan faces his biggest fears on a daily basis, he’s so terribly brave.”

Sitri broke free, then gave Shane a grin. “I can feel it. Delicious soul.”

Shane knew he couldn’t win physically. He was weaker than Sitri… But Sitri was possessing a human. If he could exorcise him, then they would be safe. Shane’s angel powers were weaker, as it had been so long since he’d used them. But he had to try, for Ryan.

As Shane gathered a different energy, Sitri began to laugh.

“You are going to use your heavenly powers against me? I thought they took those away when they kicked you out.”

Shane ignored him, thinking about Ryan. He prayed for the first time in a century, willing God to see how much Ryan meant to him. To let him use this power one more time to save him. He felt lighter, and felt the energy gather in his core. He stretched out his hand and let the energy consume Sitri, forcing him out of the body. As the man fell to the floor, Shane collapsed to his hands and knees. The man was unconscious, so Shane didn’t worry about him yet.

His heart dropping to his stomach, Shane looked behind him to meet Ryan’s eyes. He was met with horror and shock, the exact fear he’d hoped Ryan would never look at him with. But a moment later, it was rage. Ryan lunged onto him, pinning him to the ground.

“Get out of my friend, demon!” he shouted.

Shane was quiet for a moment. “Ryan, it’s me. It’s been me this whole time.” He hated that his voice was deeper and, well, more demonic in this form.

Ryan reeled back in shock, getting off of Shane. Shane sat up and held Ryan’s gaze.

“I didn’t want you to see my true form…”

Ryan didn’t say anything, he just got up as quickly as he could and ran up the stairs, and a couple moments later, he heard the front door slam.

Shane’s hand curled into a fist, and he slammed it into the concrete floor.

“FUCK! WHY?!” He screamed as tears began running down his face.

He knew Ryan would run. He knew Ryan would hate him and be afraid of him if he knew. He knew what would happen. That’s why he was so afraid. He just lost the very thing that made him fall in love with humanity.

 

* * *

 

A couple days later, he showed up to work to find Ryan’s desk was empty. TJ, the cameraman, happened to pass by Shane, and Shane stopped him.

“Where’s Ryan?”

TJ gave him a sad smile. “He, uh… he moved to a different floor after your fight… I didn’t realize it was that serious, man. I hope you guys can make up, or we might have to cancel the show…”

Shane stared at the floor as TJ walked on, walking over to his desk feeling numb. As he sat in the chair, he could already feel the crushing loneliness of Ryan’s absence beside him. He tried to work like normal, but he kept glancing over at the empty desk or trying to tell Ryan something before realizing that he wasn’t there. Finally, he got up and went in search of Ryan.

When he found Ryan’s new desk, it was vacated, and the people around said that he’d just left. When he went around the building in hopes of finding him, every time, “oh, Ryan just left.”

During his search, he just kept thinking about what to say to Ryan. How to explain, how to tell him that he wasn’t trying to hurt him and that he truly loved him. And somewhere along the way, he realized that that was what he needed to find Ryan for. If he was going to lose him, he at least needed to tell Ryan how he felt.

It was in the stairway he finally found Ryan. Ryan tried to get out the nearest door when he realized Shane was bounding up the stairs, but Shane slammed the door in a moment of panic.

“Sorry- But please, Ryan. Just… listen, please.” Shane huffed as he got on the level with Ryan.

Ryan backed into the corner, a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Ry… Do not be afraid, as our good pal Father Thomas always says,” Shane joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Ryan glared at him.

“Please Ryan, I just wanna-”

“Not only are you a demon, you’ve lied about it this whole time!” Ryan shouted, interrupting Shane.

“Well, what was I going to say, huh? Oh hey Ryan, I know I’m literally spawn of Satan and your biggest fear, but turns out I’m not so bad!”

Ryan couldn’t answer him. Shane hung his head, biting his lip as he thought of what he’d say. He’d been rehearsing it in his head all day, but now that the time came, nothing seemed right.  
"Ryan... I'm not going to ask that you forgive me. Or to not be afraid of me, because, hey, you have every right to be. But i wasn't lying about our friendship." Shane spoke softly.   
Ryan finally looked up at him, ready for an explanation.  
"I was an angel once. I served god and never once even interacted with humanity. Then I started seeing the flaws in his plans. There's no real good or evil, just beings with different motivations. And because I stopped being on God's side, I was tossed out and left to rot, like trash. Hell took me in, showed me the other side of people I wasn't allowed to see before. But that wasn't right for me either. So I came here; a man with nothing to lose gave me his body in exchange for a new chance at life, and I met you. And... I found what I wanted. I started seeing how brave and kind and wonderful humanity could be, and I fell in love with it... and you. So you can leave, and take my heart with you. And I promise, nothing will ever harm you."  
Ryan was speechless. Shane had said his piece and was... content. He turned, mentally preparing to start a new life without Ryan. Only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.   
"You've been protecting me all this time, haven't you?"  
Shane turned his head and gave a small nod. Ryan pulled him closer.  
"Well... maybe not all demons are so bad after all... and you may have taken my heart, but you aren't getting my soul, just so we're clear."  
"Wait.."  
"I really hope that was actually a confession before or I look really dumb..."  
"It was."

As they both leaned in, Shane felt his heart become whole again. Or maybe even for the first time, it felt truly complete. As they kissed, Shane felt like he had truly found a place to belong. Not in Heaven or Hell, but on Earth, in Ryan Bergara’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i may end up rewriting this a little longer, i'm not too happy with it tbh cause it moved too fast but i just churned this out randomly after having an idea so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
